


On 7th Heaven

by Senigata



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: But also a bit fluff, F/M, Remake Hype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: Tifa and Cloud share one more drink after the destruction of Reactor 1.





	On 7th Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. SquareEnix does, and I don't make any money from this either.  
> ...  
> If I did I'd buy that sweet ass 1st Class Edition.

**On 7th Heaven**

 

Barret was an imposing man, and able to easily scare away anyone that tried to pull anything stupid. But Tifa had known him long enough now to not be intimidated by him. That’s why she stood her ground as he crossed his arms in front of his chest before turning towards the Ex-SOLDIER standing by the door.

“2000 and not a damn Gil more, you hear me?”

Cloud looked at her friend, his eyes flickering towards her for a second, then nodded. “Deal.”

Grumbling, the older man took off his shades and stomped back towards the entrance to their secret hideout. Tifa released a sigh of relief and headed back behind the bar, fingers brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Heavy steps followed behind her, the wooden flooring creaking just a little as Cloud took his place at the bar again. As she walked over to him a small smile crept onto her face at the flower resting in the vase nearby. What a nice surprise. She really had to ask him where exactly he had gotten it.

He had offered it to her like it was nothing and her heart fluttered when she thought about how their fingers had brushed for just a moment. The boy she once knew, that promised to help her when she was in a bind, had grown up.

The smile was replaced with a frown as her thoughts went back to when she had found him two months ago, completely out of it, malnourished and claiming it had been five years since they last saw each other.

_What happened to you?_ She wondered for what felt like the thousandth time, absentmindedly fingering the tiny Chocobo dangling from her chain bracelet. Her eyes wandered to the blade resting on his back, she only knew one man that owned a weapon like that. _Why do you have_ his _sword?_

She had to find out what happened, but for that he needed to stay around. Using their promise to strong arm him made her feel guilty, but the slightly smug look on his face made it look like he didn’t really mind.

Exhaling through her nose she leaned on the counter. “Want another one?”

“Yeah.” he nodded. “Ah, make it a double. I think I can celebrate a little.”

She huffed playfully then went to mix him another drink. “You know, that was pretty mean, asking for such a huge amount of money.”

“I wasn’t expecting him to agree anyway. Gotta demand lots of money to have a good ground to haggle on though. And see?” he shrugged. “It worked.”

Tifa let out a small laugh. “Yeah I suppose,” she said as she placed his drink in front of him, pouring herself another one as well. “Still mean.”

He looked at her, took his glass and angled it slightly towards her. She lifted an eyebrow before clanking her glass against his.

 

* * *

 

Tifa blamed the third, or even possibly the fourth drink, as she was leaning against the wall of one of the backrooms that served as her bedroom. But when Cloud pressed his lips against hers she found that she didn’t care too much. She could hold her liquor. Really damn good in fact. But the drinks, combined with the unusual warmth of the otherwise temperate winter, his rugged good looks and his increasingly bold advances had made her weak. Plus it was Cloud. Ever since that promise so many years ago she had been done for.

Some days she was frustrated about it, because she would always compare guys that were interested in her with that illusion he had planted inside her head and they always fell short of that. But as she managed to free his torso from his top, she found that it was well worth it.

He _really_ had grown up.

As his top fell to the ground Tifa wasted no time to plant multiple kisses all over his chest, slowly wandering up to the crook of his neck, eliciting a pleasant groan from Cloud.

“Tifa...” he gently brought her face back up towards his and captured her lips, eagerly slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss, tongue brushing against his, as she felt his hands making his way up to her shoulders and slipping her suspenders off them. Next his hands went to the hem of her top, slipping his thumbs under it before roughly pulling it, and the sports bra underneath, up to her collarbone. She released a sigh as her breasts were freed of their confines.

Breaking the kiss, Cloud immediately leaned down, leaving kisses and small bites over the sensitive flesh of her chest.

“Cloud.” she exhaled as his mouth found one of her nipples, causing her eyes to roll back a little. With what little bit of willpower she had left she managed to remove her top and bra completely, unceremoniously throwing them both to the floor, her gloves following soon after.

Another moan escaped her as she felt Cloud’s teeth gently bite down and she grabbed onto the back of his neck to hold him in place. She buried her face into his hair to keep herself from growing louder. She didn’t need Barret to bust down the door on them because they were disturbing Marlene.

A shiver ran down her spine as Cloud ground himself against her, his growing erection pressing against the inside of her thighs. An arm snaked around her waist as he he lifted her off the ground and carried her backwards to the bed. Not noticing where he was going he stumbled over the discarded Buster Sword on the ground.

“Shit!” Cloud swore as they fell onto the mattress. A giggle escaped Tifa as she found herself on top of him.

“Seems like the tables have turned,” She said, propping herself up on her elbows. Slowly, almost agonizingly so, she started to grind herself against him now, enjoying all the little sounds he made as he squirmed under her. Leaning down she kissed him deeply, taking one of his hands and guiding it to her chest, feeling immensely satisfied that she filled out his hand and then some.

She moaned out when his erection hit just the right spot; they really needed to get those clothes off!

Pulling away, she locked eyes with him for a moment and, as she saw the lust inside his, backed off to quickly take off her shoes while he did the same with his boots. With a bump their footwear landed on the ground and Cloud grabbed her by the waist to pull her in for another kiss, gently nibbling on her lower lip.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” he murmured in between and his hands went down to her skirt, unbuckling the belt that held it in place while she was working on his pants. Slowly they removed the rest of their clothes, stopping from time to time to kiss and touch each other to their hearts content.

As soon as her panties had been removed, he pulled her close to him, not even giving her time to remove her thigh highs. Carmine eyes met his Mako infused ones as her breasts pressed into his chest. Their lips met in another kiss, this one much gentler, and Cloud pulled her into a sitting position. She felt his hands go to her ass, guiding her so that she was right above his shaft and she shivered in anticipation.

Tifa buried her face into the crook of his neck as he finally entered her, biting down on her lip to keep her voice down as she heard him groan into her ear. Not wasting any second, Cloud placed his hands on her waist and started to move his hips. She followed suit, joining his movements until they were completely in sync.

Withdrawing from his neck, Tifa cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes before crashing her lips against his, tongue invading his mouth as the speed of their rhythm increased. The bed creaked in tune with each of his thrusts and by this point she didn’t care if any of the others from AVALANCHE could hear them. She was here, with Cloud. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Cloud’s breath grew erratic, and she felt that his climax was fast approaching. Tifa pressed herself tight against him, meeting his thrusts with the same intensity; she was getting close too.

“Tifa I’m-”

“Do it. Don’t hold back,” she moaned. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm approaching. “I love you!”

“Tifa!” And with one last thrust it was all over. Her body responded instantly, joining him in his orgasm as she felt him come deep inside of her, his hot load filling her up. They gasped for breath and Tifa let herself sag against him, brushing her forehead against his as he held her in his arms.

Tifa smiled at him but didn’t say anything; words weren’t needed anymore. She just wanted to stay like this forever, in the arms of her beloved, feeling happy for the first time in years.

_Then she woke up_

 

* * *

 

Tifa awoke with a small start to the darkness of her room. Sitting up she held a hand against her chest in an attempt to calm down her racing heart.

_It was just a dream_ , she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she should feel glad or disappointed. After having shared their drink, the two them had decided to call it a night and go to bed. She felt herself blush when she caught herself wondering if, after a few more drinks, things might have turned out like they did in her dream.

Her eyes flew over to the other side of the room where Cloud was sleeping soundly. Because of the lack of space in 7th Heaven, and her having nursed him back to health for two months, it had kind of arranged itself that he was sleeping in the same room as her. She had even asked, if embarrassingly so, if he wanted to share a bed. But the Ex-SOLDIER had refused the second invitation, instead using two chairs as an impromptu bed.

In his own way he was a gentleman.

She noticed that the blanket that he had been using had fallen off his body, so she got out of bed and padded towards him, picking it up and draping it over him again.

Tifa looked at his sleeping face, so unguarded in comparison with the expression he wore when awake. So at peace. Gingerly she reached out towards his face, careful not to wake him, and brushed a bit of hair out of his face. Whatever had happened to him, she would help him get through it, no matter what.

And she’d fight anyone who tried to hurt him. She wasn’t as helpless as she used to be, and sometimes even a hero needed help. He promised her that he would help her whenever she was in a bind, and now she promised to do so in return.

“I’ll protect you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> REMAKE HYPE!  
> So this was very clearly by Tifa's remake reveal and her new design, and the perv in me just couldn't resist to write something about them. This is also in no way related to Post Crisis.
> 
> Fun fact: In the Japanese version of train scene in the trailer Tifa doesn't say "My turn!" but "I'll protect you!". I found that kinda cute, so I wanted to reference it here.


End file.
